Confessions 101 Matsumoto Style
by Babiip
Summary: Matsumoto is sick and tired of waiting her captain to confess to Momo. So, she decides to take the matter into her own hands and teach him how to confess to a lady properly. How? By showing him video clips of other people confessing! Multiple pairings!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any characters included in this story.

Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic, and I couldn't decide which couples/pairings to include! So I figured, why not write a story which includes all of them? Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and please, no flaming. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Momo… I love you" said Hitsugaya, as he reduced the distance between their lips to several millimeters, waiting for his significant other to seal the deed. With a deep, deep blush, she inched her face towards her childhood friend, "Histugaya-kun… I… I…"_

At that particular point in time, he snapped his eyes open, only to stare into the icy blue eyes of a certain strawberry blonde lieutenant. "Oooooooooh Taicho! So you do really like Hinamori-chan after all, don't you? " Already feeling slightly annoyed because his dream ended so abruptly, he breathed in deeply, and yelled the oh-so-familiar word…

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!"

"Whaaaaaat? Don't bother denying it! I heard you sleep talking! Here, I have even taped it!" Pulling out a tape recorder from God-knows-where, Matsumoto pressed a button, and the phrase "Momo… I love you" kept being repeated over and over again.

Desperately trying to suppress a blush from creeping up his cheeks, Hitsugaya launched himself towards the accursed machine, but Matsumoto swiftly stood up and held it above her head, just out of the white-haired-captain's reach. However, upon seeing several veins pop up in her taicho's head and his hand reaching for Hyorinmaru, the big-busted lieutenant quickly handed over the machine to him, and watched as the tape was pulled out, squished, frozen, and thrown out of the window.

"Geez… Taicho, is there really a need for such drastic measures to be taken? Nearly everybody in Sereitei… no, screw that. Nearly everybody in freaking Soul Society know that you have a crush on her!" Matsumoto cried, mourning over the loss of one-tenth of her paycheck. 'And that she also has a crush on you' Matsumoto added in her mind.

Knowing that his lieutenant was right along with the fact that his Momo was the only one who was blissfully unaware of his true feelings, Hitsugaya pondered how to steer Matsumoto away from this uncomfortable subject. As a desperate attempt, he muttered "Uhhh… The weather sure is nice today, isn't it Matsumoto?", and threw on an utmost un-Histugaya-ish smile.

"Uh-uh, no changing the subject, taicho! So, when are you going to confess to her?" the lieutenant replied. "Huh?" shocked by the idea of confessing his true feelings, the captain felt his face go hot.

After pondering for a while whether to tease her captain for the oh-so-very-cute blush or to press on, Matsumoto chose the latter. "Well you are going to, aren't you?" This question struck Hitsugaya's mind hard. "Of course I am going to! In a few weeks… months… years… decades… Maybe in a few centuries or so.", came the uncertain response.

"A century!? She would have long been taken by then! From the way Izuru looked at her in the last lieutenants' meeting, I guess he will make a move as early as next week! We, no, you can't wait that long! If you lose her, it will be all your own fault! Come, taicho, let me teach you the basics of confessing to the girl you like!" With that, the strawberry blonde lieutenant shoved her captain onto a chair, and pushed him towards the video-conference room of the 10th Division barracks.

The captain was too embedded in his own thoughts to stop his lieutenant. Images of his beloved bedwetter with the gloomy blonde, hugging, kissing, and… doing other things popped into his head, and he felt flames of jealousy burning inside him. _If you lose her, it will be all your own fault! _The voice of his lieutenant echoed in his head, getting louder and louder. Is he going to be a sitting duck and watch as his Momo get snatched away by some other guy? _Not if I can help it_. thought the captain, bitterly. At the same time, fear and anxiety also spread like a plague inside him, "What if she doesn't like me back? What if she likes Kira, or worse, still loves Aizen?" The thought of her turning him down froze his bones. Shaking his head as if trying to relieve himself of those unpleasant thoughts, the white-haired boy finally realized the change in the surroundings, and the fact that Matsumoto was busily setting up, or rather, kicking a gigantic screen in front of her.

Giving the huge screen one last kick before giving a sigh of defeat, Matsumoto screamed at the top of her voice "Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!" Moments later, the silver-haired captain flash stepped into the room, and with his signature smile, asked "What cha need me for, Rangiku?" "Giiiiiin! The stupid video player and the screen won't work!" she whined. "Have ya tried plugging it in yet?" He asked, pointing at the plugs lying on the floor. "Ooooooh thanks! You're the best." said Matsumoto, giving her slit-eyed helper a kiss on the cheek. Hitsugaya can't help but feel a bit… disturbed. Nonetheless, he still managed to collect his thoughts to the point that he remembered to ask his crazy lieutenant what she's up to, "Matsumoto… What are you doing?"

"Well, isn't it obvious, taicho? I am going to play some video clips of some very familiar people confessing their love to their significant other! All of them are male to female, in fact! So pay attention, taicho, cuz I am going to ask you questions after each clip!" the lieutenant answered, now walking to sit behind Hitsugaya with Gin, who was holding the remote control. Despite feeling quite exasperated because of his lieutenant, Hitsugaya couldn't help a spark of interest rising. Sure, he was that serious and no-nonsense adult on the outside, but on the inside, he was still a mischievous child who loved gossip. And who knows, perhaps he would really learn something from this.

Clearly excited, the lieutenant made her next move, "Ready, taicho?" Having received a nod as an answer, she yelled "Roll it, Gin!"

And so began the latest plot of the infamous lieutenant of the 10th Division, Matsumoto Rangiku.

* * *

Well, what do you think? This is just the first chapter, so there's plenty to come. Please review! Also, I would take requests for which pairings to come next, since I haven't decided yet. Just include it in your review. Good bye for now!


	2. Chapter 1 Poetry

Hey y'all! It's me again! Thanks go to you all those who reviewed the prologue and gave me ideas. Don't stop! Your reviews made my day! However, I have to say first that all the poetry (if they can be called poetry at all) in this chapter are created by me and thus may (and probably will) suck majorly. So please be kind and reviews are always appreciated! Flames would be used to toast marshmallows! (Sorry... Just had to do that after reading "Thirty Kisses: Hitsugaya and Hinamori" by Imaginator. Go read it! It's really amazing!)

I didn't realize I disabled anonymous reviews! It is enabled now~

Also, as a side note, the contents of the videos would be described in the normal narrative fashion. So, it would be like a separate short story. The start and end of each clip are marked by a horizontal line, and Hitsugaya's reactions would be described before and after each clip (or sometimes, clips). Also, the surnames come before the first names in this story, so please tell me if I mixed them up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. If I did, my name would be Kubo Tite.

* * *

The lights in the room instantly turned off, and the words "Confession for Dummies - by Matsumoto Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin" instantly flashed onto the screen. Then, the familiar voice of a certain strawberry blonde shinigami in the 10th Division boomed out, "The first session is all about poetry. How to read, how to write, how to handle, and most importantly, deciding whether or not to use it at all! Now, enjoy the videos!" Then, the words faded out and were replaced by two figures, each in one side of a room. One with wavy hair was sprawled out in a chair, and the other one who wore glasses was walking further in while carrying a large book.

As the camera began to focus, it was realized that the two figures were inside the Eighth Division Captain's Office, and the one sprawled out in the chair was recognized to be none other than the alcoholic captain of the Eighth Division, Shunsui Kyoraku. The other, of course, was his faithful lieutenant, Nanao Ise.

Hitsugaya could never figure out why such an efficient, serious lady could stand working together with a captain like that. Sure, he was powerful, but he was lazy, an alcoholic, and usually does none of his work. Hell, he's like a male version of Matsumoto. Hitsugaya shuddered at the thought of Shunsui's head attatched to Matsumoto's body and pulled his full attention back to the screen.

* * *

As the lieutenant approached the desk, the captain said, "Hey! Nanao-chan! I just wrote a poem for you!" Without waiting for an answer, he proceeded,

"_You're my moonlight, you're my sunshine,  
Will you be mine?  
My love, my lovely Nanao-chan,  
You're my most favourite wine!"_

WHAM! The thick, huge book Nanao was holding connected with the captain's head. And again, and again. "Never." WHAM! "Ever!" WHAM! "Put me and alcohol together in one sentence!" Then, smashing the book onto the table, the lieutenant turned on her heels, and began to strut out of the room.

"I meant every word in it." said the captain, bringing his lieutenant to a sudden halt. "Say… Would you like to come to the 10th Division's party this Friday night? Rangiku-chan holds great parties you know." The lieutenant prepared to instinctively brush it off as another drunken remark, but then, her nose picked up something…

"_He did not reek of alcohol when I smacked him with the book."_

Her eyes widened in realization as a few things occurred to her. Not that the fact in itself wasn't surprising. The 8th Captain was rarely seen without a bottle of liquor or two in his hands. In more than half of his life, he was drunk in varying degrees, or hungover with a killer headache.

Her thoughts went at a million mile per second. This was the first time he "confessed" to her while not intoxicated. So, he probably wasn't fooling around with her.

And, she probably felt the same towards him.

Still wide eyed, and stunned by her realization of her true feelings towards her captain, she turned her head once more, and gasped as she found that her captain has flash stepped to stand in front of her, and gave her a small peck on the lips. Then, he smiled sheepishly at her.

WHACK!

"That's sexual harassment, sir." Nanao said, turning away and walking out of the room. However, the captain still managed to catch a glimpse of her profusely blushing face. Then, the captain in pink sat down on his chair and patted himself on the back for a job well done. After a few moments, the head of his lieutenant popped up at the door.

"Hey, Kyoraku-taichou… About Friday night…"

"Yes, my dear sweet Nanao-chan?"

"You better not be drunk already when I arrive!" she pointed at him in a rare display of childishness, and fixed her glasses, trying to mask her blush.

"Is that a yes?"

SMACK!

"That wasn't, but this is." Nanao said, as she bent down and kissed her captain on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Kyoraku-taichou." And with that, she stepped out of the office. The captain sat there, dumbfounded by his lieutenant's boldness. He never took Nanao-chan as a forward type… Not that he minded anyway…

* * *

The scene faded out again, as another video came into play.

This video appeared to be quite old. While it wasn't in black-and-white, the quality of the clip was remarkably poorer than the previous one. The time of the year was spring, and lots of cherry blossoms could be seen in the background. Two dark-haired figures stood in the front, facing each other. One had long hair with lots of hairclips, and the other, a female, bore a great resemblance to Kuchiki Rukia, they had the same hairstyle, the same height, and similar eyes, except for the fact that her features bore a noticeably softer edge to them. However, if not for the fact that the video looked positively ancient, Hitsugaya would really mistake her for Kuchiki Rukia.

Then, something clicked.

If that was Kuchiki Byakuya and he is confessing to a woman he loves … Then this woman who looks like Kuchiki Rukia would most likely be his late wife, Kuchiki Hisana. Once again, Hitsugaya has to remove himself from that train of thought as the figures began to move.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama… Did you ask for me to come here?" A kind, feminine voice timidly questioned.

"Yes, I did, Hisana. And now, I have an very important matter that you should know about immediately." A deep, serious, stony tone said.

Hisana's body tensed up as her mind considered all possibilities. Could he be saying that he loves her? Or, maybe he had gotten fed up with her, and he is now going to dump her like a piece of used toilet paper? Or worse, could she have offended him in some morbid way, and now she will be executed? Her mind couldn't help but give a little jump of joy when she considered the first possibility. However, her mind went silent as he took out a piece of paper, and began to read from it,

" In Spring the cherry blossoms flutter and fly,  
But the flowers fade before thee.

In Summer the sun shines warm and bright,  
But not as radiant as your beautiful sight.

In Autumn the flowers wither and falter…"

The noble froze suddenly, as Hisana broke down into tears when she heard the words "wither" and "falter". A rare spark of panic flashed into his eyes, and he hurried over to the peasant's side. Burying her face into her hands, she began to sob uncontrollably. Between her tears and sobs, the peasant girl managed to choke out a few words, "What Byakuya-sama is saying, I do not understand fully, but if" -sob- "Byakuya-sama wishes to dispose of me, please stop torturing me and be done with it! I truly did not expect Byakuya-sama to be so cruel…"

Inwardly cursing a certain dark-skinned feline noble for forcing him to read this confusing poem, Byakuya spoke, with a semi-unnerving gentleness, "Hisana, I am not dumping you… Could you please hear the remaining verses?" The sobbing gradually ceased, and Hisana rose her head to stare into his grey eyes, as if asking him to go on.

The hurt and terror in her eyes almost break him, and knowing that he inflicted them on her didn't help. But, he kept his composture, and went on,

" In Autumn the flowers falter and wither,  
But strong that you are, you will not shiver.

In Winter, the ice freezes all creation,  
But my love for you will keep you warm, with fixation."

The words "my love for you" had a great impact. Seemingly shocked, the dark haired woman just stood there, eyes wide as dishes. Fearing that she may have misunderstood again, Byakuya embraced her and whispered into her ears, "In a nutshell, I love you". Apparently, it had a soothing effect, since she visibly relaxed, and said, in a way resembling her sister, "Next time you say something like that, spit it out, don't make it so complicated.", then, breathing out a long-held breath, she added, "I love you too.", while a blush slowly crept up her cheeks, and he pulled her closer to his body. This time, neither made another move. They just stood there, embracing in the cherry blossoms, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

The camera faded out once more, and the lights in the room were turned back on.

Hitsugaya was lost in his thoughts. An image of him reading a love poem to Momo while she whacked him on the head with a book, crying, entered his mind. Not the greatest thought of all times. But then, it wasn't the worst, since Momo appeared in it. However, he was forcibly snatched back to reality by his lieutenant, who was flicking his nose. "Taicho… Are you here? Matsumoto calling Hitsugaya-taicho! Snap out of your thoughts about Hinamori, taicho!"

Slightly annoyed and blushing, the white haired boy yelled out, "I wasn't thinking about her, idiot!" Matsumoto rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, and I hate sake. Don't worry, though, taicho! We won't tell on you!" Then, she turned her eyes to Gin and gave him a full-fledged threatening look.

"Well, didn't ya say ya going to ask questions?" Intimidated, the fox-eyed captain tried to change to subject. "Oh right! Taicho, first question, are you gonna use poetry when you confess to Hinamori?" The image flashed into his head. "No" ,came the short, definite reply as the image popped into his head again, accompanied by a gagging sensation.

"Okay, that wraps it up for poetry." Matsumoto declared, while the lights were turned off again, and she settled down behind him. "Wait… That's it? One question? Won't you teach me something?" shocked that his talkaholic lieutenant had shut up, he just had to ask. "Well, you aren't going to use poetry, are you? It's not like I have to teach you for forthcoming opportunities… Unless she turns you down, that is." Another image of Momo turning him down flashed, and he felt a weight drop in his stomach. "Not that it's going to happen… So let's carry on." The lieutenant pushed a button, and the scene continued to fade, as bright colours replaced it.

"Yessiree, that's not going to happen," Hitsugaya reassured himself. "Or is it?" came the response of his nagging mind. Pulling his thoughts away from the possible rejection of Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya focused on the screen once more, as another scene came into play.

* * *

Sooooooooo? -Look expectedly at potential reviewers- What did you think? Most people appeared to like ShunNao, so I did that first. Hoped the poetry didn't suck too much... Then again, it was supposed to suck on Shunsui's half... Please review! Cookies to everyone who review!

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 2 Rejection

I am back with another chapter of this story! As you may have learnt from the title, both confessions in this chapter are going to **fail**! Don't worry, one is plain humor (cough crack cough) which nobody would dislike, but for the other… Let's just say nobody asked me to pair them up.

Thanks go to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters and special thanks go to **stormwolf527 **for the funny clip in this chapter! Constructive criticism is always appreciated and don't play with flames – they're dangerous! Now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I can't think of a funny thing to say with it this time.

* * *

The words "Session 2 – Rejection" appeared on the screen. Matsumoto's voice sang out "The following are clips of failed confessions!" Then, in a demanding tone, it boomed out "Learn from them!" This time, the camera did not fade out. Instead, it was flipped away, like a page in a book.

The view of an empty office which was lavishly decorated with gold and appeared to be installed with central floor heating was shown. Hitsugaya knew that it was the Second Division's lieutenant's office in an instant, and upon knowing that, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. No rumors whatsoever have ever came out from the Second Division, due to the captain's high-handed policy. Who in the world could be the main characters of this clip? Curious, our favourite white-haired captain straightened up to get a better view.

* * *

The lieutenant walked into the office, carrying a huge bag of his trademark rice crackers with one hand as he held his phone with the other. He was happily chatting away with someone else, " What? No way, pal… You might as well kill me! What? You will do what? Seriously? 300? No problem! Watch me, pal!" As his captain strode into the room, he ended the conversation and snapped his phone shut.

Soifon was carrying an insanely tall stack of paperwork, which was two times taller than her, with no apparent effort. Seeing this, Omaeda seized the chance and did something nobody had ever witnessed him doing: He offered help. "Let me carry that for you, taicho!" Soifon hissed, "You think that I cannot handle it by myself? You think that I am WEAK!?" Taking a step back, staggering, Omaeda cried, "Of course not, taicho! I just want to help!"

"Help!? Only WEA…" Soifon stopped suddenly, the word "help" finally sinking in, and her eyes widened in horror. "Omaeda… Did you just…" The word "help" still felt awkward. Then, a possible explanation to Omaeda's abnormal behavior entered her mind.

Soifon snatched the packet of rice crackers from Omaeda, balancing the stack of paperwork on one hand. She smelled it, and then took a bite. "Mmmm… It certainly is not poisoned… Then what could be causing this abnormal behavior?" she thought.

Omaeda sensed incoming danger if he does not seal the deal soon. He stuttered, "What I am trying to get across is… I love you taicho and will you go to the 10th Division's party with me this Friday? Matsumoto holds great parties you know." The captain with braids was dumbfounded once again, but then, her eyes darkened, and she flash stepped behind Omaeda, yelling, "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!", leaving the paperwork fluttering onto the floor. As her zanpakutou transformed, she held it at Omaeda's neck, screeching, "I can't believe I almost fell for that! That really was an underhanded trick! Disguising as my lieutenant and confessing your love to me… Who are you and who do you work for?"

Feeling that he may face an untimely demise if he does not do anything, Omaeda choked out, "No taicho I really am Omaeda! I can prove it! My full name is Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda, and I have two sisters and one brother, and I think my youngest sister looks very ugy!" Soifon's grab loosened a bit as she processed the information, but the hold tightened again as she hissed, "Then why did you profess your love to me?"

Omaeda bit his lower lip and considered both life-threatening choices. Deciding that telling the truth is always better than telling a lie, he mumbled "Well… Abarai Renji the lieutenant of 6th Division and Hisagi Shuuhei, the 9th Division lieutenant dared me to! They said that if I succeeded in bringing you to the 10th Division's party, they would run 300 laps around Sereitei on their hands while naked!"

Soifon lowered Suzumebachi, and growled, trying desperately not to lose her temper, "Very well… You are off the…" Before she finished this, her lieutenant cried pout happily, "Is that a yes, taicho?"

Omaeda instantly realized his mistake, as he literally heard the "twang" sound of his captain's last nerve breaking. Soifon finally gave up suppressing her wrath and tackled the large lieutenant to the ground, punching and kicking every inch of him that her hands and feet can reach. Sheets of paper flew around the room, knocked into the air by the one-sided fight. One sheet in particular blocked the camera, and nothing more could be seen.

Yells of "Somebody call Fourth Division!" and "Taicho, control yourself!" were heard, as the camera faded out once more.

* * *

To say that Hitsugaya Toushiro was shocked would be an understatement. To say that it was an understatement would also be an understatement. Yes, he knew that rejections tend to end badly, but for it to be so… bloody? Violent? He did not know the word to describe articulately. But then, he knew that he would be utterly crushed and destroyed if his confession to Momo ended that way. But then again, Omaeda wasn't serious, so he probably deserved that. Hitsugaya mentally assured himself that if he took it seriously and made sure that no mistakes were made, It wouldn't end up like that.

However, his assurance was short-lived, as his lieutenant's recorded voice boomed out, "Think that you will be alright as long as you are sincere? Well think again after watching this next clip!"

Hearing this, Hitsugaya felt a knot being formed in his stomach, and he diverted his full attention to the screen, observing every change.

* * *

A classroom was shown on the screen. Apparently, some club activity has just finished, and now everybody was packing up. The words on the blackboard in the background identified this club as the Handicraft Club.

A certain bespectacled Quincy was absent-mindedly packing, clearly distracted by something, which contrasts his normally cool and calm personality. Suddenly, an auburn-haired beauty sneaked behind him, and yelled, "Goodbye Ishida-kun! See you tomorrow!" "Ah, goodbye, Inoue-san." The Quincy answered. Orihime turned around to leave, but was unable to, since said Quincy was holding onto her sleeve. "What's the matter, Ishida-kun?" smiling, though a little confused, she asked.

Ishida pushed his glasses up, and asked, with an uncharacteristic blush, "Inoue-san, may I have the pleasure of accompanying you back home today?" Seeming noticing nothing out of the ordinary, the girl answered cheerfully, "Sure!" Ishida's heart gave a little leap at her acceptance, and he packed up the rest of his things, and left with Orihime.

While they were walking down the corridors and getting out of the school, they were the target of many envious stares, curious glimpses, and angry looks. They paid no attention to them, as Ishida was deeply immersed in his thoughts and Orihime was happily dancing around, lost in her own world.

Once they were out of the school, Ishida tried to initiate a conversation, "Say, Inoue-san, how is your apartment these days?" "Oh, it was fine," Orihime responded, "but it was full of little green elves! They move things around so I cannot find them, and…" As the girl turned the conversation into a one-sided one and proceeded with the rant on the little green elves, Ishida allowed himself to once again sink back into his thoughts. He thought, "I have to tell her that I love her... Come on, Ishida Uryuu, you have fought hollows, shinigami, and arrancars, and you can't even confess to a girl?" Before he can progress further with his thoughts, Orihime came to a sudden halt, alerting the Quincy.

"Is something the matter, Inoue-san?" asked Ishida, silently praying to the heavens that nothing would ruin his plans.

Orihime was staring at a mirror placed at a road junction, and replied, "Nothing…" Tilting her head, she added, "Funny, I could have sworn I saw Kurosaki-kun's bright orange hair just then." Then, she shrugged her shoulders, and added, "Oh well… Perhaps the little green elves are playing tricks on me again. But then, I never thought that they would move outside of my apartment…"

As Orihime went back to her rambling, Ishida was deeply affected by the earlier incident. He felt his courage slip away little by little as he processed the fact that Orihime had feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo. While Ishida has always known about these feelings, he was still greatly discouraged. He did not want to be turned down. However, upon seeing the straight road leading up to Orihime's apartment complex, he sprang into action mode. "It's now or never!" his mind reminded him.

Before they entered through the complex's front gate, Ishida held onto Orihme's sleeve, and said, "Inoue-san… I have something to tell you. I love you… Will you be my girlfriend?"

Orihime was stunned, totally stunned. She just stood there, eyes opened wide, unable to comprehend what he just said. Then, after a few minutes, she burst in laughter. Each passing second felt like a year to Ishida. The laughter, what does that mean? His brain was filled with thoughts of uncertainty and confusion, and he was gradually being pulled into a vortex of question marks.

After a few moments, still out of breath due to the laughing fit, Orihime said, "Whew... That was good… Ishida-kun… I never thought you had such a great…" Before she could continue speaking, Orihime noticed the grim expression Ishida had, so she asked, "Ishida-kun… Did you really mean it?" Not trusting himself to speak, Ishida merely nodded.

Orihime's look in her eyes softened, and she said, in a soothing and gentle tone, "Ishida-kun, before I reply, I would like you to think about a few things. What do you think love is? Why do you love me? Do you really think you love me sincerely and whole-heartedly?"

Thinking was always one of Ishida's strong points. The first question was easy enough to answer, but the second stirred up something in him, something which he preferred not to think about. He started loving Orihime when they had just gotten back from Soul Society. He had lost all of his Quincy powers, and he was depressed. Even though he had not shown it to anybody, Orihime dropped little hints here and there that she knew, and that she would like to help, but only if he wanted her to. This thoughtfulness and considerateness was greatly appreciated by Ishida.

Then there was also the emptiness. When he left Soul Society, stripped of his powers, he felt a great emptiness inside him. Even when they were restored, he still felt it. After they have returned from Hueco Mundo, and Aizen was defeated, the emptiness did not disappear. Only when he was with Orihime was the emptiness **almost** filled up. _**Almost**_. The word caused a great deal of turmoil in Ishida's mind. If he wanted to stay with Orihime so he wouldn't feel so miserable and empty, why didn't he feel complete, fully filled? Then, an idea struck him, "Perhaps you were in love with another person whom you did not realize was the true target of your love, and you mistakenly thought that the feelings were directed at Inoue-san?" Then, Ishida closed his eyes, and concentrated to try to figure out who was that person. Images of past events flashed into his mind. After sorting through hundreds and thousands of them, a petite frame, purple hair, and a dried-up body entered his mind.

His eyes flew wide, shocked by the sudden revelation by his mind. "That's right… All this time, I have been in love with Nemu-san, but I thought it would be impossible for her to love me back, so I buried these feelings deep inside my heart, and directed them at Inoue-san instead."

He looked at the auburn-haired beauty in front of him. Smiling, Orihime waited for his response. When he finally regained the ability to speak, he said, albeit with a slightly shaky voice, "I…I am so sorry if I startled you… I think I know how I truly feel now. Thank you for helping me to figure out my own feelings, Inoue-san."

Grinning from eat to eat, Orihime responded, "Well then, I wish you luck!" Then, switching to a gossipy mode, she added, secretively, "Also, I think that Nemu-san likes you too!" Hoping that he did not sound desperate, Ishida asked, "Really!? How did you know?" Orihime pointed at her head, then replied, "Woman's intuition! Well then, Goodbye, Ishida-kun!" After saying goodbye, Ishida left. Orihime began muttering about what to buy for that day's dinner as she entered and closed the gate.

* * *

The screen went blank again and the lights were turned on. Hitsugaya was deep, deep in thought. He thought over his feelings towards Momo over and over again. He wanted to make sure that he confessed because he really loved her, not because he wanted to make himself feel better. Suddenly, a sickening thought came up. What if Momo didn't like him back? Their friendship would be ruined! They could not see each other again without feeling awkward or embarrassed! He didn't want that! He went deeper and deeper into his thoughts, getting more and more negative.

As if sensing her captain's insecurities, Matsumoto embraced him tightly, smothering him with her breasts, and said, in a mother's soothing tone, "Don't worry... You will be fine! Besides, I am always here to hear you out. If you want to cry, cry your heart out! My valley will hold your river of tears!"

Cheeks growing furiously hot, and turning reddish-purple, Hitsugaya wriggled out of Matsumoto's hold, his mind temporarily pulled away from those depressing and unsettling ideas. Taking a few steps back, Matsumoto said, "Well, I think we can skip the questions on that one, since you obviously knew what was going on… so… Let's continue!"

Then, Gin whined, "Rangikuuuuuuuuu! I want a hug too! You're so unfair!" Matsumoto replied, in a flirty tone, "Nooo! That's a good thing! See?" She said the last bit while she kissed Gin lightly on the cheek. Gin smiled, a sincere smile coming from the heart, a smile like a child's who just got candy. Then, he chirped, "Thank you Rangiku!"

Hitsugaya fought against the urge to barf, and struggled to concentrate on the darkening screen once more.

* * *

Sorry to Ishihime fans! Please don't stop reading this story! I am also sorry if the chapter (esp. the Ishida part) seemed a bit rushed... I have been busy, and I wanted to upload the chapter before Thursday, sooo... Oh, and Ishihime isn't that much of my favourite fairing either, soooo... Please include in your review any grammatical errors you noticed... I only have time to proofread it with Word...

Please review! Pretty please with cream and cherries and all sortsof junk food on top~ Don't stop giving me reviews and ideas! Your reviews made my day!

~Babiip


	4. Chapter 3 Presents and gifts

HeyHeyhey! It's me again, and I am back with another chapter of this story! Thanks go to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas, and I'm glad everyone liked Matsumoto's "My valley will hold your river of tears!" Reviews will always be greeted with welcome, and flames would be used for barbecues!

To avoid unnecessary confusion, I have to state that this story takes place 2 years after the Winter War, assuming everybody survived. The Ishida confessing to Orihime video clip shown in the chapter before was recorded just after the Winter War. The 2 clips in this chapter took place approximately 1 year after the Winter War.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, but sometimes, I have dreams in which I did.

* * *

This time, the title screen showed the words, "Session 3 – Gifts and presents". "Gifts and presents!" Matsumoto's voice boomed out. "Flowers, chocolates, stuffed toys, clothes and accessories! One of the most popular ways in the world to woo a girl is through bribery! Now let's see how these dummies' confessions ended!"

Hitsugaya shifted slightly in his seat. Now that he had thought about it, he had never given anything to Momo. Not when they were kids, not when they were in the academy, and especially not now, as captain and vice-captain. Surely, she would be moved if he gave her something? But then again, Aizen used to give her lots of gifts too, and Hitsugaya would not want to remind her of that evil person.

As a melting animation alluded to a new scene, Hitsugaya's thoughts were jerked back to the scene playing in front of him.

* * *

It was the Sixth Division's Lieutenant's Office. The red-haired lieutenant was asleep on his desk, drooling and sleep talking, "Rukia… I love you…" over and over again, when suddenly, his captain flashed stepped out of nowhere, took out his zanpakutou, and muttered, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

As if sensing his captain's growing anger, Renji jumped up from his seat, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around the separating blade, stopping the release. "I'm up! I'm up!" he screeched.

"Impressive," Byakuya said. "This time, you managed to wake up before half of the release finished…" Face flushed due to the embarrassment, Renji inquired, "Taicho, what do you need me for?"

"You are going to confess your love to Rukia today, and you will not have any complaints. Have I made myself clear?" Byakuya commanded. Renji's mind failed to comprehend the extremely straightforward message. Thankfully, Byakuya's voice echoed in his head, allowing Renji to attempt to comprehend the message a few more times.

_Confess…to Rukia…_

_Confess…to Rukia…_

"Waaaaaaaaait a minute…" Renji's eyes widened, as his mind finally got the idea. "Did taicho just told me to confess to Rukia?" he thought. The thought struck him hard. "But… How? When? Where? Are you sure?" these questions were shot out of his mouth in superhuman speed, reflecting his extreme shock.

Byakuya responded in record speed as well. "I believe that you have not comprehended my command fully. You are going to head to the 13th Division barracks, find Rukia, and confess to her TODAY. Are we clear?" hen, as if remembering something, Byakuya took an object from nowhere, threw it to Renji, and added, "You may use this as well to help get your confession going. I got it in the human realm and I am sure Rukia would like it."

Renji's eyes nearly popped out when he saw the thing. Never in his wildest dreams has he ever imagined his captain buying THAT. The idea was… disturbing, to say the least. But then, his mind sped back to reality, and he spluttered, "But… Taicho, why are you helping me?" This time, in a monotonous tone, Byakuya answered, "I am fed up with your constant sleeptalking about Rukia. It is affecting the office atmosphere. So get this done today. Now get going before Rukia leaves."

Renji just stood there, dumbfounded, but at the sound of his captain's voice saying, "Scatter, Senbon-", Renji instinctively ran out of the office, shouting "Thank you very much Taicho!"

Once out of the 6th Division barracks, Renji immediately started thinking of ways to confess while walking to his destination. Sometime after he began, he caught sight of the thing his captain flung at him. He knew Rukia would definitely like it, love it in fact, but the question was: how would he give it to her? If he did it correctly, then the confession would be half-finished.

Suddenly, the camera blurred, and cleared up once more as the 13th Division Barracks came into view. Rukia was busily sweeping the leaves into a single pile, while Renji slowly approached her, the thing hidden behind his back.

"Rukiiiiiia… I got something for you… Guess what it is…" Renji sang out. "Get lost, Renji. Can't you see I'm busy here? If you've got some favour to ask, spit it out." Holding in his annoyance and irritation, Renji said, while taking out the object, "Fine. Feast your eyes on this!"

At the sight of the gift, Rukia's eyes glittered for a moment, but dimmed as her face scrunched up into a scowl. She opened her mouth, took in a deep, deep, breath.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Rukia screamed at the top of her voice. In other circumstances, the fact that such a loud scream came from such a small person would be quite amusing, but not this time. Rukia's face showed nothing but pure wrath. Her eyes were burning, her nostrils flared up, and her face was in such a deep frown that the wrinkles seemed to occupy more place than her other features.

Suddenly, Rukia flung her broom towards Renji, then a flower pot, and then a bucket. Renji was very relieved when it appeared that she had ran out of things to throw, but then her posture changed, and she fired a shot of bakurai (hado #4) at him, followed by various forms of Kido.

After a while, Rukia stopped, and knocked Renji into the ground with a straight punch, yelling "Murderer!" The punch was followed by another punch, then a kick. While the dark-haired Shinigami continued her assault, she kept screaming accusations of crimes, most of them Renji hadn't even dreamt of committing and probably hadn't even heard of, the lightest ones being "thief" and "embezzler".

When Rukia got to "traitor", Renji finally managed to hold her wrists in the air, and temporarily subdue her. Renji took the chance and chocked out, "What I have been wanting to say is that… I love you, Rukia!"

Rukia's froze up, and her eyes expanded to the size of saucepans. In her world, "Renji" and "confession" had never belonged to the same sentence. As she processed the idea, slowly, uncertainly, she repeated, "You… love…me?"

Holding her shoulders as an act of reassurance, Renji said solemnly, "Yes, Rukia. I love you. Will you accept my love?" Seemingly regaining her composture, Rukia put the scowl back up on her face, and spat out spitefully, "Then why did you give me THAT! That thing is a sign of war!"

Dangling the aforementioned object in the air with one hand, Renji asked, "What's wrong with this? Don't you have tons of them at home?"

Rukia's expression changed into one of confusion, and she asked, "You mean… You actually don't know?" Without waiting for a response, she proceeded, "Well I guess that figure… How fitting of the brainless pineapple." Then, snatching the object in question away from Renji, she stated, "This, is a counterfeit Chappy doll. You can tell from the ears, which are 1cm too long!"

Renji's mouth hanged wide open, jaw dropping almost to the ground. Both remained silent for the next few minutes. Rukia was too tired, and Renji was too shocked. The silent was only broken when Renji finally found his voice to say, "So… What's your answer?"

It took another full minute for Rukia to comprehend what he was talking about. The suspense and fear was making this into the most agonizing minute of Reji's life. Will she say yes? Will she say no? His mind as filled with hope and dread. He wanted to run away, but some part inside him forced him to stay, to listen to her, to end the matter. When Rukia finally opened her mouth, he focused intently on her lips, blocking out all other things in the world. At that moment, there were only two beings in the world. He, and Rukia.

"I… I think I love you too." Rukia's glare softened to a soothing look. Then, she hugged the doll closely to her heart, and said, "I think I'm gonna keep this."

Then, Renji said gently, "Glad you like it."

* * *

The camera was fading out like usual, but suddenly, the field of vision turned sideways and dropped to the ground, and a voice belonging to a certain darked skinned ex-captain whispered, "Oh my God! Kisuke, do you think I have broken it?" Then, the face of the aforementioned man appeared on the screen, and replied, just as softly, "No, I don't think so. You can see the little lights in there." Then, Yoruichi asked, "Tell me, why are we doing this again?"

Urahara answered in panic, "Keep your voice down! They may hear us! We are doing this because lieutenant Matsumoto took photos of us making out in the shop, remember? Oh! This thing's still on! We must ask lieutenant Matsumoto to cut this part out!" A hand extended from Urahara, and the camera was shut off.

"Whoops, guess I must have forgotten about that." said Matsumoto, innocently rolling her eyes. "Taicho, forget what you've just seen, alright? If you tell anyone else about it, I am gonna smother you with my boobs!"

"Oooooooh! Rangiku! I'd like you to smother me with your boobs!" Gin cried, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Nooooooooo! I wouldn't want to kill my precious Gin!" Matsumoto repied. "Now, let's continue!"

Meawhile, Hitsugaya was once again too absorbed in his own world to realize the commotion behind him. An Image of him giving Aizen dolls to Hinamori while sher fired shots of Kido at him flashed into his mind. Shaking his head, he attempted to get rid of that thought. No, he wouldn't want that to happen. Not in a million years. As soon as he got rid of that, another image of him carrying an Aizen doll while a flock of Hinamori lookalikes chased him around, holding Tobiumes, pitchforks, machine guns and torches. Hitsugaya escaped from them by concentrating once more on the new scene displayed on the screen.

* * *

Finally, a place which is non-work-related showed up on the screen. It was a mall. A certain bespectacled Quincy was holding a handbag while waiting outside of a changing room. He appeared to be highly distracted and nervous. Now who could be inside the room?

After a while, a petite, braided shinigami lieutenant emerged from the room. She was wearing a pretty, plain T-shirts decorated with two flower patterns.

Ishida's face showed utmost horror. Noticing his unnatural expression, Nemu asked him, "May I ask what is the matter? You seem to be quite distracted. Do I look ugly in this?"

Ishida answered quickly, spluttering, "No, of course not, you look lovely! I am just afraid that the salespeople would get mad at us since we didn't but anything but used their changing rooms."

Nemu replied in her normal emotionless tone, "I am afraid so. Let's leave now." As she walked towards the door, the cause of Ishida's distress was clearly shown. On the back of the T-shirt was the words, "Nemu, I love you." Apparently, the lieutenant had worn it backwards.

As they walked out of the mall, Ishida pondered on ways to attract Nemu's attention to the words on her back. They had been unofficially dating for nearly a year now, and he wanted to make sure that his feelings are mutual. Suddenly, an ice cream store came into view, and an idea came into Ishida's mind. He hurried over to the ice cream store to buy both of them ice cream cones. Then, he 'accidentally' spilled his ice cream over the back of her T-shirt, forcing her to look at her back.

However, the plan did not go as planned. To Ishida's surprise, Nemu merely took out a bottle of what looks like perfume from her purse, and said, "This is a special stain remover developed by Mayuri-sama. Please spray it over the affected area." Ishida had no choice but to comply. Once applied, the stain did go away, to Ishida's displeasure.

He had to think of another way to make her look at the words. Then, he figured, "What way is better than the straightforward way?" So, he asked innocently, "Nemu-san, can you see what's at the back of the T-shirt?"

"As a matter of fact, I can." came the response from Nemu. Then, to Ishida's amazement, Nemu walked towards a mirror placed at the front of a restaurant, turned so that her back faced it, and bended her neck so that she was facing it.

"So, what can you see?" Heart pounding, Ishida asked nervously.

"I see nothing worthy of note, except the words sown at the back of it, which I have noticed from the beginning." Nemu answered. Quite surprised by this sudden revelation of events, Ishida asked, "You mean you have known this right from the start? Then why didn't you tell me if you accept my feelings or not?"

Sometimes, Ishida feels like a total fool for not noticing things, even though he usually misses nothing. This was one of those times. Nemu answered, in a certain tone, "I did not see anything that suggested I needed to reply. Nor have I ever learnt that human beings demands answers when confessing. However, now that I know, I would say yes. I also harbor very strong feelings for you."

Ishida went giddy from systematic overload. The acceptance of Nemu, the relief, the happiness, and the confusion was too much for him. Then, to add to the mess, Nemu said, "However, I do know that when someone do something wrong, they have to do something to redeem themselves."

Then, she went over and kissed Ishida, right on the lips.

All that could be heard was a "flop" and a cry of "Somebody call an ambulance, the boy is nosebleeding so much that he fainted!"

* * *

Then, the camera faded out.

After witnessing such a traumatizing tragedy, Hitsugaya mentally swore to himself that he would not, and would never confess to Momo with any gifts.

Meanwhile, Matsumoto was bickering with Gin behind him. She was accusing Gin for not giving her any presents, and Gin came back with, "Did too! I give you dried persimmons every month! By the way, don't you have questions to ask, Rangiku?"

"Forget about the questions! Taicho's a child prodigy anyway! He doesn't need questions! Those are insults to his intelligence! Now, if you have any more questions, ask them to my boobs!"

With that, the 10th Division lieutenant shoved her breasts into the face of the fox-face, smothering him.

While this went on, Hitsugaya reminded himself not to stay in the same room as Gin and Matsumoto again, due to the potential danger of losing too much water through vomiting.

* * *

Liked it? I added the UraYoru bit since many of you requested it, but I can't think of a suitable video sequence. Please please please review! Pretty please with chocolate coated cherries and an icing Hitsugaya on top!


	5. Chapter 4 Feelings and emotions

I am back with another chapter! Sorry for the late chapter, I have been trying to update every week. To compensate, here is a ridiculously long clip! This chapter would probably be the longest one, since it features my favourite pairing!!! I worked very hard on this chapter, and I wish you will like it! Chapter 4 only consists of one video clip. The clip took place right after Ishida's confession.

This chapter is dedicated to **copperheadfightingninja**! I am now her temporary beta, and she's amazing! Go check her stories out!

Thanks go to all people who have reviewed the previous chapter, and I present to you Chapter 4 ---- Feelings and emotions! Be warned that this chapter is not as light-hearted as the others.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach nor any of the characters in this work. If I did, Orihime would have killed Ulquiorra by now.

* * *

A loud "pop" sound was heard, and the words "Session 4 – Feelings and emotions" fell onto the screen from above. Matsumoto's voice said, "The following is about dealing with your feelings! This couple is lucky it worked out in the end, but it may not be the case for you! PAY ATTENTION!!!"

Hitsugaya complied without hesitation. He really needed advice on how to sort out his feelings. Oh, how much he wondered who would be the one to enlighten him. To his surprise, it was…

* * *

The image of a street corner entered the screen. It took Hitsugaya a while to recognize that it was the curve leading straight towards Orihime's apartment complex. A certain orange-haired substitute shinigami was leaning against a wall, trying as hard as he could not to be caught eavesdropping on Orihime and Ishida's conversation. He was almost exposed by Orihime earlier, had she not brushed it off as another one of her "sightings".

Kurosaki Ichigo was not happy. Right now, he was anything but happy. Aggravated? Yes, he was aggravated that he could not hear Orihime and Ishida's conversation. Scared? Yes, he was scared that he would be caught eavesdropping on them. He was also scared that Orihime would accept Ishida's confession. Confused? Yes, he did not know why he was doing this.

Suddenly, an idea invaded his thoughts. _Ishida's probably confessing to Inoue_. The scowl on his face deepened, and he felt an unfamiliar fire of jealousy burning inside him, growing and ready to consume him. Images of them hugging, kissing and snuggling entered his mind and he felt furious at them for such acts of betrayal.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Ichigo scolded himself, _you have no right to be angry at neither of them. Orihime is a free being and her future is not up to her to decide. _However, Ichigo could not help but feel that Ishida is not the right guy for Orihime.

_**If he isn't, then who is?**_ His hollow asked tauntingly.

_Me._

Ichigo shouted the answer inside his head, without a moment's hesitation, without thinking. It was like the world's most basic rule. The realization that he liked her wasn't even that much of aa surprise. Perhaps, a part of him had always known that, as he reminded himself, _It's not like she will ever like me. A beautiful, caring princess like Inoue will never like a hollow-infested punk who can't even protect the person he loved. _

Ichigo could not help but feel a bit depressed. She was never going to be with him, and he knew it. It would be like a beggar trying to win an angel's heart if he were to pursue her. It's futile, it's of no use. He silently sighed before stealing a glance at Ishida and Orihime's direction, catching an eyeful of their pleasant parting. The confession was most likely a success. He shook his head, attempting to get rid of the empty feeling in his heart, _it's not like feeling sad can change anything, _he thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, Orihime wasn't feeling any better.

Ishida's confession had stirred up something inside her heart. A thing she believed she had long accepted, but now she found it bothering her once more. It was…

Her unrequited love for Ichigo.

She managed to keep herself together until she entered her apartment. However, once she got inside, she could not help but start to cry. As she cried, she let out all her frustration, bitterness, feelings of inadequancy, and despair. _That's right, _she mentally chided herself_, a strong, kind person like Kurosaki-kun will never love a useless liability that always get in the way. _

After crying for a few minutes, Orihime started to laugh. It was not a merry laugh, but a high-pitched, cynical laugh that was directed at herself. She laughed at how foolish she was to believe that she could settle for just being close to him. She was only lying to herself, nothing more. It was just a desperate attempt to retain hat was left of her dignity. The truth was, she knew better. She knew that she would never be content unless he loved her back. _He already loves Kuchiki-san,_ she reminded herself. _He would never love me. _

_Are you just gonna sit there and cry? If something makes you upset, deal with it! Get rid of it! _These thoughts entered her mind suddenly. She considered the idea for a while, and her eyes widened in realization. _That's right! To hell with loving somebody bravely. If loving him makes me feel so hurt and tired, then I should simply stop loving him! He will never love me back anyway._

Determination flashed into her eyes as she decided to cut Kurosaki Ichigo from her heart.

=== The Next Day ===

At 8:00a.m., everybody was waiting for Orihime to return. Rumors of her and Ishida being together now had been circulating since the previous day. However, nobody realized what effect did the rumors had on a certain orange-haired shinigami.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, usual scowl plastered on his face. He was really thankful for the fact that he had always kept it on, since it allowed him time to think now. _Why do I feel this way? After a whole night, this crush should be gone, but why is it still here? _

_**Maybe it's because you don't merely like her, but you love her, king?**_

Ichigo's mind went blank at his hollow's question. _I… love her? _ However, he quickly pulled himself back, _Either way, I still shouldn't feel that way! She's got a boyfriend now, for God's sake! Furthermore, she's a great friend! She doesn't remotely likes me! If I go ahead and tell her my feelings, it would ruin our friendship! I don't want that!_

_**Umm, king, I did NOT say anything about a confession. **_

Ichigo snapped out from his thoughts when a cry of, "Orihime! You're finally back! Where the hell were you! The bell nearly has rung!" came from a tomboy with black hair.

Hearing her name, a dozen of students scrambled up from their seats, surrounded Orihime, and asked, "Inoue-san, so what's the relationship between you and Ishida-san now?" The tomboy was dumbstruck as her big-busted friend hadn't told her anything about it yet. Since Tatsuki wasn't a gossip person, she hadn't heard of any of the rumors as well.

Without her tomboyish bodyguard, Orihime was helpless with all the questions. Face flushed, eyes looking at a particularly interesting spot on the ground, she attempted fighting them off with a few stutters of "Uhhh…" and "Ummm"s.

Fortunately, she was saved from this never ending vortex of embarrassment by her protector, as Ichigo walked up to Orihime, hands held tight in fists, and yelled, "Oi! You all! Back off! Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Then, arriving at Orihime's side after chasing away the crowd, Ichigo asked gently, "You alright, Inoue?"

Orihime looked up, and her eyes shone of happiness and gratitude. Then, as if realizing something, sadness took over, and then nothing was left but emptiness. Ichigo tried to decipher the meaning behind those eyes, and he opened his mouth to ask her what was the matte, but she suddenly took off to Ishida's desk after muttering a silent "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo went back to his seat, Orihime's eyes troubling him. They looked so… empty, as if she wasn't looking back to him. Even now, as he glanced at her talking with Ishida, her eyes still had the same look. He was starting to get worried, before a voice pulled him back to his misery, _It's none of your business. You are NOT HER BOYFRIEND. _

Ichigo felt his heart sink, as he sunk back into his own world.

After chatting meaninglessly for a few minutes, Orihime went back to her desk, feeling very angry and disappointed in herself. _I am so weak. I just had to tear him away from my heart, yet can't even do it. It was for the best of both of us, considering he already had Kuchiki-san. But yet, I still can't help but feel that tingle of hope, that tingle of hope that he may love me, when he looked at me while he cleared the crowd. I'm so useless… _She struggled to keep herself together, not wanting to worry the others. _Smile…_ She thought. _Smile and everything would turn out all right in the end…_

Both Ichigo and Orihime couldn't focus in class. Both were too lost in their minds, and they would sneak peeks at each other. What was funny though, was that neither caught the other looking at them. At the exact moment before Ichigo would look at Orihime, Orihime would look away. Both failed to notice the other's attention.

Lunch was eaten in an agonizing silence. This was one of the rare days in which the boys' and girls' gangs would eat together, and normally it would be very noisy, with Keigo babbling out crude jokes and Chizuru groping Orihime, then ending with both getting pummeled by Tatsuki.

This time though, the air was so thick that everyone found it surprising that they could breathe. An essence of frustration and despair was emitted by Ichigo, while an aura of heartbrokenness and desperation hung by Orihime. The negative feelings crashed in the middle, creating the most nightmarish feeling anyone had ever felt. Even Chizuru and Keigo, the dotty duo, were silent, as they felt the extremely suffocating atmosphere.

The lessons resumed, and went at the way they went in the morning. This time, however, even Ochi-sensei felt that something was off between the hard-headed girl and the orange-haired boy. But nobody dared make a comment, fearing that itwould take a turn for the worst. Gloom was not a common feeling in this class.

When the bell rang, everybody, except Ichigo and Orihime, gave out a breath of relief. Everyone packed hurriedly, as if afraid that something was going to happen soon. They were correct, as a scream was heard, and horrified, everybody's eyes turned to receive the image of Orihime falling, and Ichigo catching him, a dreamy expression on both of their faces.

Once she realized what situation they were in, Orihime jumped away from Ichigo's hold, screaming, "I am so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I am so clumsy and useless and…" Failing to continue her sentence, Orihime took in a few deep, quick breaths, and screamed. It was a bone-chilling scream, filled with angst and desperation and frustration. The scream was much more terrifying than that of a hollow's. Hell, a hollow would run away hearing a sound like that.

Then, after the scream has ended, Orihime sped out of the classrooms, down the corridors, and kept running aimlessly. While running, she yelled at herself in her head, _Stupid stupid stupid! You are supposed to chase him out of your mind! You should not feel so warm, safe, and comfortable inside his embrace! That is wrong! That place is reserved for Kuchiki-san! _Tears threatened to come but she cared not. She kept on running, even when tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Ichigo stood there dumbstruck, for a minute, but Tatsuki's voice struck him out of his trance, "What are you doing, dummy? Chase her!" And Ichigo took off after Orihime. While he was running, he had a good chance to ponder on Orihime's earlier scream. It had felt so full of despair; it was like a cry for help. Ichigo felt guilty for not helping her, to the point that she could give out a scream like that.

While he was running, he had lost sight of Orihime. She had a head start, and her petite form allowed her to slip through spaces which Ichigo had to run around. Stopping to ponder on his next step, images of Orihime committing suicide flashed into his mind. Images of her cutting herself, hanging herself… It was too much. Ichigo felt hopeless and disgusted, and most of all, guilty. _If anything happens to her, it will be all your fault!_ Voices in his mind sang. His spirits sank lower and lower. He had just fallen into the Grand Canyon, and now somebody threw him a shovel, telling him to dig.

Ichigo turned around, desperate and anxious, to go look for Orihime again, when suddenly, Orihime crashed into him. Without warning, Ichigo wrapped his arms around him, to sooth her, and to sooth himself. The earlier images were too difficult to deal with, and he needed reassurance, reassurance that she was safe and unharmed, right here in his arms. The embrace kept on tightening, which brought their bodies closer and closer.

Orihime opened her mouth to say something, but shut it as she melted in Ichigo's hug. She felt all her thoughts of uselessness, despair, and desperation fly out of the window as Ichigo hugged. She didn't want to escape, she wanted to stay here in his arms, forever.

The warmth and security from the other created a soothing atmosphere, and both felt at ease. Then, both heard a voice said, _Confess! Confess!_

Then, loosening the embrace a little, Ichigo said, "Inoue…" As if on cue, Inoue also started, "Kurosaki-kun…" Both continued without listening to the other first.

"I know that you already have Ishida…"

"I know that you already love Kuchiki-san…"

"But…"

"But…"

"I love you!" they blurted out simultaneously. Both took a while to process what the other just had said. Then, both of their face went red.

"Inoue…" Ichigo was the one to break the silence. "I do not love Rukia. She's like a sister… However, I want you to know that I treasure you more than anything in the world. I want you to know that you are in fact very strong, very kind, very selfless, and the most amazing person I have ever met. "

Her eyes welling up with tears of joy and relief, Orihime said, "Kurosaki-kun… I do not love Ishida-kun. I have always loved you, and only you. You have always protected me even when I am totally useless. You are so kind, so tolerant, and you went all the way to save me from Hueco Mundo… Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

They pulled each other close once more, and treasured the other's closeness, as the camera faded out.

* * *

Hitsugaya just sat there, shocked. He had never imagined that Ichigo and Orihime had so much angst welled up inside them. He realized that in a way, he was like Ichigo, protecting the one he loved. Then, if Hinamori was like Orihime… _She would be so miserable right now. _He thought grimly. Thinking that Hinamori was in so much pain shattered his heart. He sat up, ready to leave for the 5th Division, when his lieutenant reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Taicho, what this whole course has been trying to get across is… Believe in the ties between the two of you, and you'll be fine." she said, voice filled with concern and good will. "We wish you luck." She added solemnly. This was one of the times when Hitsugaya thought how nice it would be to have Matsumoto as a mother. "Thanks, Matsumoto," he muttered, before rushing out of the room.

"Rangikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! I want to see another video!" yelled Gin.

"Okay then, Gin, let's watch this one…" said Matsumoto, picking up another DVD as her captain went out of her eyesight. _Good luck, taicho,_ thought Matsumoto.

* * *

There! Here's the Ichihime chapter so many of you asked for! Hope it didn't end up too cliched... I tried to make this new, since I hate reading stories with redundant plots, but stilll...

Review please! I would not update until I reach...how about 50 reviews? Please please please! I gobble up reviews like a child gobbles up candy! Wasabi strawberry muffins with red bean paste go to everyone who reviews!


	6. Chapter 5 Spitting it out

Here is the next chapter for "Confessions 101 Matsumoto Style"! This chapter will go back to the usual 2-video sequence format, and both have been heavily requested! You know, I wanted to make this chapter into a total GinRan one, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I have been a victim of many cliffhanger-based insomnia sessions. I know I haven't got 50 yet... But 48 is reaaaaal close, so I'm gonna let it slide.

Thanks go to everyone who has reviewed, and I am very happy that I got so many reviews! I was actually a bit nervous about the Ichihime pairing, since I also got many requesting Ichiruki…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I am too excited to write something funny after this this time.

* * *

The DVD went into the player as Matsumoto went back into Gin's arms, resting her head on Gin's shoulders. They snuggled closer together as a scene began to unfold on the screen.

* * *

"Disappear!" screamed the 10th Division's lieutenant, as she slashed the handle of her zanpakutou in the air, and the ash from her shikai flew at a specific target, creating a smoke screen on the way.

Matsumoto's robes were torn, wounds and cuts evident on her body. Her hair was messy, and her eyes held one emotion rarely observed in the icy orbs – fury. It was not merely anger towards someone who had done her wrong. It was mixed with frustration, hatred, and disappointment. As she screamed, something else came up. A glint of loneliness, and was that sadness? invaded her eyes, but disappeared instantly.

Not until after the ash cleared up did the surroundings become recognizable. It was Karakura Town, or rather, the fake Karakura Town. All of the captains had come out as the victor in their respective battles, and the bloody corpses of the Espada could be seen quite clearly. 4th Division members could be seen running around healing the wounded. Most buildings had huge holes in them, and some were even snapped into halves.

The object to Matsumoto's fury had also been revealed as none other than the one who saved her life when she had been a child, Ichimaru Gin. His robes wasn't even the slightest bit torn or tattered, and he still wore his signature expression of a constant grin and closed eyes on his face. He didn't seem to be even remotely concerned, as he said in a mocking tone, "What' chya so angry for, Ran-chan?"

"Ran-" SLASH! "chan" BOOM! "is" FLASH! "not!" BOOM! "for you" ZAP! "to call!" yelled Rangiku, out of breath as she turned Haineko into different forms as she struggled to capture Gin in an attack. "Perish!" she yelled, as she controlled the ash to once again slash at Gin.

"Do you really want that Ran-chan?" asked Gin merrily, as he dodged perfectly from Matsumoto's strike. "from the looks of it, it doesn't seem like you really want me to perish!" He yelled out the last word as a mocking imitation of Matsumoto.

"I mean everything that I say!" hollered Matsumoto, taking a brief rest, "Unlike you, who never ever mean anything you say! 'You are not alone now' MY ASS!!! You are always gone! I am always left behind, alone and miserable! And where were you? NOWHERE NEAR ME, THAT'S WHERE!" Seemingly not aware of what she had just said, Matsumoto went on, "I am angry at myself for always believing you that you will come back! I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" Mstsumoto had to pause, since she really went out of breath.

Gin visibly shuddered from Matsumoto's last statement. His grin shrunk, and he said slightly playfully, "You know you don't mean that."

"OF COURSE I DO!" came Matsumoto's unrestrained response. "YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL THAT I CARE!"

Gin's smile faltered, and he asked once more, "Serious?"

"Yes!" Matsumoto was slightly confused now, but she went on and confirmed her answer. Haineko was arranged in an enormous, stationary hurricane now, reflecting the emotional turmoil inside the lieutenant.

"You said it yourself." Said Gin, smile completely gone, with a totally serious expression on his face, and slowly, step by step, he walked towards the Haineko twister. When he had almost gotten sucked into the hurricane, he turned around and added, "I really have always loved you, Rangiku," he said, eyes open, "Sorry"

Then, he walked into the thrashing hurricane.

Matsumoto kept completely still, her brain not able to process so much information at once. After a while though, tears began to flow down her face as she realized what she had done and said. _There. You've done it. You've sent the man you love most in the universe to death. Just because you were too proud to admit that you were lonely without him, and that you love him. Amazing work, Rangiku. _A voice in her said.

Images of Gin flooded into her mind. To be precise, past images of gin protecting her, caring for her, and smiling at her came into her mind. Although most people found the constant grin unnerving, Matsumoto found it endearing. There had always been a form of warmth in that grin, one that only she could sense.

_Perhap… It's not too late._ Matsumoto thought, and she screamed out at the top of her voice, "I love you Gin!!!!!!!! Come back!"

No response came. What remained was the echo of her voice, repeating Gin's name over and over again, and the Haineko cyclone. Her emotions were way too out of check for her to control Haineko properly.

Finally, Matsumoto broke down in tears, and began to sob. She knew it was wishful thinking. She knew Gin was already dead. She sobbed uncontrollably, all senses becoming numb, as she slowly descended into a world of crying and sorrow. If one looked into her eyes then, nothing but emptiness and sorrow could be seen. It was an extremely depressing sight.

She remained at that place for God knows how long, and was so immersed in her own world that she failed to notice how a pair of slim arms snaked under hers, and pulled her towards a very familiar body.

Her sobs gradually died down, but her mind was too muddled to register any changes. It wasn't until a voice said, "Shhhhh… I am here, don't cry anymore, Ran-chan." did she realize that she was being embraced. Her face turned up, desperate to see the face of her captor, and what met her eyes was the face of Gin, not grinning, eyes open.

Gin's robes had a million slits in it, and he was covered in blood and cuts, the work of haineko. Matsumoto felt herself starting to cry once more, as she choked out, "Gin… I am so sorry… I really love you…" Grasping onto her as if she were his life, Gin answered, "Sorry that I haven't been there this whole time… I'm sorry for suddenly disappearing and leaving you… From now on, you won't be alone anymore, I won't run away anymore…"

"Promise?" asked Matsumoto, like a little girl. Gin said, "Promise". His voice bore a soothing quality, one that made Matsumoto believe in him. Then, Matsumoto added, "And call me Rangiku. The Gin who calls me Ran-chan leaves me behind. "OK." Came the response from Gin. "I truly deeply love you, Rangiku, with all my heart."

They just stood there, holding each other, savoring each other's presence. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart, and Gin said, playfully, "Anybody ever told you you look cute when your eyes are puffy and red?" Matsumoto pouted, and threatened, "If my boobs weren't in such a foul mood, they would have smothered you by now." They smiled at each other, nothing exchanged but pure love. They held hands, and walked away from their battlefield, and from a dark past of loneliness and abandonment.

* * *

Matsumoto fell asleep sometime during the video, her head now on Gin's lap. Gin was gently stroking her hair, and was smiling, not another one of his phony smiles, but a true, warm smile. Matsumoto's hand clenched Gin's robes, bunching up the material. Gin admired Matsumoto's sleeping form once more, before he gently shook her, waking her up.

"Whaaa… Ten more minutes…" murmured Matsumoto. Gin replied, "If you don't wake up now, we won't be arrive in time to spy on Hitsugaya-taicho's confession! Didn't you say you wanted to see it yourself, even when Urahara-san will film it for you?"

"Don't worry… I've set up some special equipment…" said Matsumoto sleepily. "We will be able to watch the confession from here… It would be totally fine…"

* * *

Hitsugaya was quickly approaching the 5th Division barracks.

With quickened heartbeat, throat closing up, and excess sweating, he continued to strode. Yup, he had most definitely got Pre-Confession Anxiety disorder.

_What if she rejects me? What if she already loves Kira? What if… _These questions flooded his mind. However, he managed to shut them out of his mind, as he remembered Matsumoto's words. He felt courage building up inside him.

Hitsugaya walked through the front door and straight into the Lieutenant's office. He ignored all looks the 5th Division members gave him. He cleared away all of his thoughts, and went into her office with an empty mind, not letting go of the precious courage he had built up.

Hinamori was sitting at her desk, face totally obscured by several insanely tall stacks of paperwork. _Thank God. It would be so much easier if I can't see her face. _Hitsugaya thought. Before he could identify himself, Hinamori asked, "What's the matter, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"I love you!" blurted out Hitsugaya. _Shit_ swore Hitsugaya, in his mind. _I did NOT just blurt it out._

The reaction was spontaneous. Hinamori was so shocked that she fell down her chair, pushing the desk off balance in the way. The huge stacks of paperwork toppled over, and each independent sheet went their own way into the air. However, Hinamori didn't seem the least bit concerned, as her eyes hanged wide, staring at her childhood friend. "Shiro-chan… What did you just say?"

"I said… I want to help you with the paperwork!" splattered out Hitsugaya, losing all of his courage in an instant.

"Oh… I could have sworn that…" said Hinamori, with a slight hint of disappointment in her tone. "Never mind that. Thank you for coming to help! Now, we can start by sorting them up…" cried Hinamori, with apparent fake cheerfulness, as she started picking up the paperwork.

"Yeah… We should," murmured Hitsugaya, as he bended down to scramble for the fallen sheets. _Coward! You can't even admit your feelings to her! _He condemned himself as he picked up the another sheet titled "Demand for attending the Onsen Trip organized by the Shinigami Women's Association." _I would have to talk to Matsumoto about this later…_ he reminded himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, they had finally picked up all the paperwork, and began working on them. Besides occasional "We need a captain's authorization" and "This requires your signature"s, there were no dialogue exchanged between the two. However, both enjoyed the silent company of the other, as they killed off the rest of the paperwork.

"Done." "Done." Said Hinamori and Hitsugaya simotaneously, as they automatically reached for another piece of paperwork. However, what they came into contact with was not cold paper, but each other's hands. They took back their hands quickly as if burnt. Blushes extended on their faces, and they glanced at each other. However, upon realizing that they are lookinginto the eyes of the other, they looked away in embarrassment.

The air was heavy and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. They both said nothing, too deeply immersed in their worlds of though. _I can't believe I touched her hand! It felt so… soft and warm. I want to feel it again… _As Hitsugaya longed for another touch, Hinamori opened her mouth to break the silence.

"I am so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun! You have come all the way to help and I just embarrassed you!" Hinamori practically yelled, face flushed.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Hinamori, who continued, "You always take care of me and forgive me. Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun." Despite this sad and sentimental message, Hinamori did not look like she was going to cry. In fact, her eyes weren'e even remotely moist. She looked at Hitsugaya straight in the eye, and she had a small smile on her face.

_She's masking and bottling up her feelings again. _Thought Hitsugaya, and he was torn between gratitude and desperation. _If I don't do something now, I would never forgive myself! _Without warning, he slided his chair towards Hinamori, and took her petite form into his arms, hugging her, saying, "You were never any trouble. I would have helped you even if you asked me not to because…" Hitsugaya gulped down the lump in his throat, "because… I love you. I really do mean it."

Hinamori's eyes grew wide, and searched his eyes for signs that this was a sick joke. Finding nothing, she sunk into his warm arms, replying, "I love you too…" Their forms molded perfectly, and each had another thing in mind.

Slowly, they moved slightly apart from each other. "Hinamori… I really do love you very much," said Hitsugaya, as he reduced the distance between their lips to several millimeters, waiting for his significant other to seal the deed. With a deep, deep blush, she inched her face towards her childhood friend, "Histugaya-kun… me too..."

When their lips finally met each other, both marveled at the amazing sensation which was coursing through their bodies. It was not a passionate kiss, no, it was a slow, tender kiss which was full of emotions.

_Her lips were so soft…_ thought Hitsugaya, and though he had just broken the kiss, he was longing for one more already. Smiling, he took her hand, and said, "Let's go grab dinner now, shall we?" Having said that, he sped off with Hinamori in tow.

The evening was prosperous and filled with happiness. Nothing sinister could be seen or heard… Except for the diabolic laughter of a certain female shinigami and her boyfriend.

* * *

There! Cliffhanger! For your information, this is the second last chapter, and the end of the Hitsuhina sequece is also the end of the chapter! The next chapter would be the epilogue, and then I would start a new story! Oh, and for those who wanted to see more of Yoruichi and Urahara... You have a treat coming! Please review!


	7. Epilogue

Hey! It's me again! I'm a bit disappointed at how few reviews I had last time, but anyway this is the last chapter! Thanks go to everyone who has reviewed! This chapter is kinda short, but hey, it's the epilogue, it's not a regular chapter... Oh, and talking about regular, I have been bumping my head on random objects recently. For example, I hit my head on a door, twice, yesterday... Going off topic...

This chapter is dedicated to **kaibasgirlx**, for her extremely encouraging and long reviews! Thank you girl! Bless your soul!

Copper! I am waiting for your overdue reviews for this chapter, the ichihime chapter, and the chapter before! I may go on a strike you know! I WANT MY REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Matsumoto cried, "Ohhhhh! That's so sweet! I knew that taicho had it in him! Attaboy! I'm so glad I installed the video transmitting device into the camera!"

Gin chukled, and said, "You've always been a smart girl, alright," before leaning in and capturing the lips of Matsumoto with his own.

**FLASH!**

The kissing couple snapped their heads to the source of the flash, and they were horrified to find Yoruichi Shihouin holding a photograph of them kissing. Although Matsumoto and Gin had not been totally discreet with their relationship, they still kept their relationship a secret from most people, mostly from the civilians of Rukongai. Yes, they liked publicity, but nobody likes excessive fanmail, right?

"What… How?" asked Matsumoto, petrified.

"Mwahahaha! Up till now, we were unable to conduct any form of revenge because the video cartridge is locked, but now we can! Why, you ask? Explain, Kisuke!" yelled Yoruichi triumphantly.

"I tampered with the transmitter, and made it re-play them doing paperwork several times. Thus, we gained sufficient time to come here and waited for you two to kiss!" Even though he was hiding his face behind his paper fan, Kisuke's grin was apparent.

Yoruichi went on, "You have two choices, either you return the photo of us kissing, and nothing will happen, or refuse, and I guarantee that this photo will be all over Rukongai before nightfall tomorrow! You have until tomorrow noon to decide! And know in mind that we also have… THIS! in our hands..." Yoruichi held out another object, and Gin and Matsumoto's eyes widened in horror. With that, the sneaky shopkeepers flash stepped out of sight.

"Shucks, Rangiku, what are we going to do?" asked Gin.

Rangiku appeared to be deep in thought for a moment, and then sparks of mischief and wickedness started dancing in her eyes. "What did you think of?"Gin inquired.

In midnight, all creation was deep in slumber, everything was quiet, and nothing could be heard… Except for the evil chuckle of a strawberry blonde shinigami .

===The Next Day===

Hitsugaya walked into his office with an unusual glow of happiness and cheerfulness. He skipped all the way from the front gates to his desk, and sat down with a plop as he began sorting out his mail. _Ordering form for chocolates, trash… Shinigami Women's Association application form, trash… Advertisement… Advertisement… Photo of Matsumoto and Gin kissing… Photo of me and Momo kissing…_

_Wait a minute… _Hitsugaya's aura of happiness dissipated as his brain re-loaded the last few photos… The image of Momo kissing him goodnight on the cheek, but then he turned his head to go for her lips entered his mind. In fact, it would not go away anytime soon, because he now had a photo to jog his memory. He flipped through the rest of the mail, and was not even remotely shocked by the photos of other couples kissing and cuddling. _Oh my god... Were Kenpachi and Unohana-taicho..._ Veins popped up on his head, but his anger and shock hadn't reached their peak, as he flipped to the last item, revealing…

"MATSUMOTO!!!" barked Hitsugaya, an advertisement with the words "Results of Confessions 101 Matsumoto Style, an education program for foolish people who want to confess to their lovers" clutched in his hand.

"Whaaaaat taicho?" slurred Matsumoto, with Gin in tow.

"How can you explain this?" Asked Hitsugaya, through clenched teeth, a fake, wide smile pasted on his face. He held the accursed advertisement in the air, as if it was a bank note or something.

"Well you see, Yoruichi-san blackmailed me with a photo of you and Hinamori kissing, and I thought I would not give up my free slaves for nothing, so I figured I would just take photos of everybody kissing, and then give the photos to everyone! Not to mention that they also had a photo of me and Gin kissing in their possession! It is nice promotion for my confession class too! But I really had a hard time deciding!" answered Matsumoto dramatically.

"yeah! yeah!" chirped in Gin. "Rangiku had thought for 10 seconds! It's a new record!"

Hitsugaya took a deep, deep breath, and opened his mouth to shout, "MATSUMOTO!!!!!"

Yesiree, today is such a nice, beautiful, normal day in the 10th Division.

* * *

Okay, that wraps it up for "Confessions 101 Matsumoto Style"! Sorry for the abrupt ending, and thank you for sticking with me through this story, and please leave a review! I have an idea for a new fic, but I'm not gonna write it in the near future... This story has taken quite a toll on me, and I would like to take a break. I am so much more of a reader than a writer...

The following gets normal, edible cookies from me for leaving great reviews!

**stormwolf527: **Thank you for being my first reviewer ever! Oh, and Urahara and Yoruichi were blackmailed PRIOR to the Winter War, so... They kinda stood at the side, just filming. *Awkward bow*

**Lunar Iris:**Thanks for your grammar/spelling checks! I am always in a rush to do things, so... I didn't proofread any of this. *Salutes*

**Blitch:** You know, I have always been the one mentioned here, and I have always wanted to try this the other way round. Thank you for your reviews! I am really honoured because I love your fics! The Ichihime chapter was the easiest for me to write, since I have got everything planned right from the start! *squeals* Update!!!

**angelicdemonPRINCE: **Well you haven't reviewed the last chapter... But you have reviewed all the past chapters, so... thank you! *smiles*

and, of course...

**kaibasgirlx: **You've already got a chapter dedication... But in order to show my appreciation, you are here also! Thank you for your reviews! And you got your KenpachiXUnohana bit! I forgot about your request, but I caught sight of it while I was writing this author's not up, so... I added it in the last minute. *hugs*

And as a side note...** The Confessions of the Author of this fic**

Actually, this story was orignally intended to be much shorter. There was only supposed to be one clip in each chapter, and with only the RenRuki and Ichihime pairings. Thank you for providing me with ideas! I thought of the Byasana clip when i caught sight of somebody's account name, but I forgot who... Without your reviews, this fic wouldn't have been half the fic it is now!

If you like my writing, add me into your author alert! I may post random one-shots every once in a while...

Here, at the end of this ridiculously long author's note, I would like to express my sincere gratitude to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story, through thick or thin, for better or for worse... God this sounds like a marrige vow... Let's try something different...

THANK YOU! *HUGS*

*Smiles* Well then, I hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it, and bye bye for now! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!

=Babiip. 04/03/2009


End file.
